En bättre man
by lealover1
Summary: Songfic. Nästan hela sitt liv har Regulus känt att han har gjort sin storebror besviken, alltid gjort fel val och inte varit rättvis mot honom. Trots det så finns Sirius alltid där och det är nu dags för Regulus att göra det ultimata valet. Vilken sida ska han välja, vart finns hans framtid. Hos Voldemort eller hos sin bror?


**AN** : Jag vet inte riktigt vart den här fanficen kom från. Jag lyssnade på den här låten i bilen och när jag koncentrerade mig på texten så började jag att tänka på Harry Potter, mer exakt på förhållandet mellan Sirius och Regulus Black och det gjorde mig intresserad, för vi vet inte så mycket om Regulus. Så jag antar att det här är mitt försök till att reda ut vem Regulus är och varför han valde att göra som han gjorde. Det här är bara min syn på Regulus och ni kan själva tänka helt annorlunda om honom, men jag hoppas att ni gillar det.

DIsclaimer: Jag äger ingen av karaktärerna i den här ficen, de tillhör J.K. Rowling och Warrior Bros, jag lånar dem bara och är tacksam för att Rowling godkänner sådant.

Låten heter Bigger och är sjungen utav Backstreet boys. Den tillhör därför Backstreet boys och de som skrivit sången.

* * *

 **First off I cant keep a promise  
** **I'm no one to count on at all  
** **Add on that I'm a coward  
** **Too scared to return your calls**

Enda sen Sirius hade åkt till Hogwarts så hade huset varit fruktansvärt tyst. Regulus vandrade uttråkat mellan våningarna, önskandes att hans storebror skulle komma tillbaka. Han kunde tydligt minnas när Sirius brev anlände, hur glad Sirius hade varit och det hade fått Regulus själv att bli glad. De hade firat samma kväll och deras föräldrar nämnde högt flera gånger hur mycket Sirius skulle trivas på Hogwarts, att han skulle få en underbar tid bland alla andra i Slytherin och att deras kusiner skulle finnas där och hjälpa honom om det så behövdes.

Men ju närmare dagen de kommit till Sirius avfärd till Hogwarts desto mer tystlåten hade Regulus blivit. Han hade aldrig tänkt på att när Sirius åkte iväg för sitt första år på Hogwarts så skulle han lämnas kvar i deras hus, med det enda sällskapet bestående av deras föräldrar och husalf Krake. I några korta ögonblick så hade han hatat Sirius för att lämna honom kvar, men Sirius hade snabbt försäkrat honom. Försäkrat honom om at det inte spelade någon roll att han åkte iväg, de skulle fortfarande vara bröder och dessutom skulle han komma tillbaka vid jul, och det skulle komma innan han visste ordet om det. Han hade ärligt trott på sin bror i det ögonblicket, och även ifall han var sorgsen när Sirius åkte iväg med tåget så var han fortfarande glad för sin brors skull, han visste att Sirius skulle berätta allt som hände för honom, han hade lovat.

Men något kom emellan. Det otänkbara hände. Sirius blev inte sorterad in i Slytherin som alla hade förväntat sig. Istället hamnade han i rival-huset, huset som hela deras familj avskydde med passion. Sirius blev sorterad in i Gryffindor. Deras föräldrar hade blivit så rasande, deras mamma hade gormat och svärt hela natten innan hon slutligen skickade iväg ett illvrål till Sirius.

Men Sirius hade aldrig svarat på det, enligt Bellatrix så hade han blivit generad men inte krävt att bli omsorterad, hade inte verka brytt sig alls. I själva verket verkade det som om han stormtrivdes i Gryffindor, som om det var hans sanna plats. Regulus visste inte, han hade varit för arg för att öppna sin brors brev, rasande över att Sirius förrått deras familj genom att bli sorterad i ett annat hus, han hade kunnat acceptera det ifall det varit Ravenclaw, det var ingen större skam i det. Men inte Gryffindor, det var det värsta huset att hamna i, och Sirius var stolt över det.

Regulus ilska må ha minskat nu, men istället hade en rädsla tagit över. Han vågade inte svara breven som hans bror fortfarande sände varje vecka, trots att det nu var november och Regulus inte läst eller svarat på ett enda, de fortsatte att anlända. Vad Regulus inte var säker på var ifall han var rädd för var hur hans mamma skulle reagera ifall hon fick veta att han pratade med Sirius, hon hade trots allt förbjudit honom från det efter hans sortering, eller ifall han var rädd för att veta vad Sirius hade att säga nu eller hur han skulle reagera ifall han svarade först nu. Det enda Regulus visse var att han var feg och att han hade brutit deras löfte om att ingenting skulle förändras och att de skulle fortsätta vara lika nära bröder.

 **But you don't care  
** **You keep sticking around  
** **While I'm acting a clown  
** **You're bigger  
** **Cuz you're still here  
** **Your feet stuck to the ground  
** **Despite how silly it sounds  
** **You're bigger  
** **Than me**

Regulus var påväg att börja sitt tredje år på Hogwarts och satt tillsammans med sina vänner från Slytherin i en av kupéerna. Han pratade inte med någon dock, utan stirrade ut genom fönstret och såg landskapet förändras. Såg de långa fälten sakta förvandlas till gräsbekläda kullar och sedan höga berg. Utan att låta sitt ansikte avslöja något började han tänka på sin bror som han visste befann sig i andra änden av tåget tillsammans med resten av sina vänner, marodörerna som de kallades.

Han fnös tyst; han borde ha förstått redan när han var lite att Sirius skulle göra något sånt här, bli vänner med familjen Potter, en plugghäst och en fegis, bli vänner med smutsskallar… han rynkade på pannan efter den tanken. Han visste att Sirius blev rasande när man kallade dem för det ordet, han hade själv blivit utskälld för det flera gånger. Trots det så hade Sirius alltid stått vid hans sida, han hade alltid stöttat honom, till och med efter att han ignorerade honom i ett halvår. Sirius hade alltid funnits där för honom, och trots att de nu tillhörde olika elevhem och knappt hade någon kontakt alls i skolan, hade olika åsikter, så fortsatte Sirius att stå upp för honom. Fortsatte att vara en storebror, och han kunde inte förstå varför. Sirius borde hata honom för att han förstörde deras brödraskap.

Ett bra tag hade han varit övertygade om att Sirius hade ersatt honom med James Potter, de kallade varandra för bröder så klart. Men så var Sirius tvungen att göra någonting som förvirrade honom, var tvungen att stå upp för honom och se till att han inte var sårad på något sätt. Det gav honom en huvudvärk för han hade ingen aning längre om vad Sirius tänkte om honom nu egentligen. Oavsett hur mycket han försökt att knuffa bort honom så vägrade han lämna. Det enda han var säker på just nu var att Sirius var en bättre person än han själv. Med en suck vände Regulus bort blicken från landskapet utanför skalet och gav istället sina vänner all sin uppmärksamhet.

 **Its known that I'm a liar  
** **Often they're blacker than white  
** **Add on my uncanny ego  
** **No ones less humbled than I**

Regulus kämpade emot armarna som drog in honom i en övergiven korridor, kämpade för att göra sig fri, men innan han lyckades så släppte person taget om honom och han snurrade runt med dragen trollstav, pressade den mot sin attackerares kind, ett hot redan påväg ut genom hans mun.

"Vem i helvete tror du att du är, jag borde förba… _Sirius_!" sade han misstroget och stirrade på sin bror.

"Trevligt att se dig med, Reggie", sade Sirius med ett snett leende.

"Vad i helvete gör du här?" fräser Regulus medan han ser sig omkring, som om en förklaring till varför hans bror som tagit studenten två år tidigare befann sig på Hogwarts.

"Du vet vad jag gör här. Dina föräldrar var så vänliga och gav mig ingen inbjudan till min egen lillebrors födelsedag. Jag behövde prata med dig, det här var enda sättet", viskade Sirius tillbaka i en irriterad ton.

"Det är dina föräldrar med", sade Regulus och försökte dölja hur sårad han kände sig över att höra Sirius säga det.

"Det är dina föräldrar, de var aldrig föräldrar åt mig", sade Sirius och han gav sin lillebror ett sorgset leende, som om han visste exakt vad som pågick i hans huvud. "Min familj är familjen Potter, Charlus är min pappa, Dorea min mamma, Jasmine min fästmö och James min bror. Men det ändrar inte något mellan oss, du är fortfarande men bror, men vi har inte samma föräldrar. Jag är ledsen Reggie, men det är sanningen."

"Vad gör du här? Varför är du inte med de andra? Jag trodde du hade något viktigt på gång som vanligt", mumlade Regulus medan han åter igen kastade en blick över axeln, ville försäkra sig om att ingen av hans vänner skulle dyka upp och se honom prata med Sirius, inte efter vad som sagts om honom. Inte efter det blivit känt att han var en medlem i Dumbledores motståndsgrupp.

"Jag minns klart vad som hände när jag fyllde sexton. Vad mina föräldrar krävde av mig… vad jag skulle göra. Jag var tvungen att veta."

"Veta vad?" mumlar Regulus tillbaka och motstår frestelsen att klia sig. Han visste att Sirius skulle förstå i så fall.

"Säg att du inte tänker göra det. Snälla, jag vet att det är svårt och att det förväntas av det. Men jag ber dig Reggie. Gör det inte, gå inte med Voldemort", bönade Sirius i en desperat ton och Regulus ryckte till vid Mörkrets herres namn. "Bli ingen dödsätare, det finns ingen framtid där. Bara död, ånger och lidande. Jag kan inte se det hända till dig. Du är min bror-"

"Det verkade inte spela någon roll när du stack och aldrig såg tillbaka", fräser Regulus och tar ett steg längre bort från sin bror.

"Jag hade inget val. Du vet inte vad som hände, och jag tänker inte berätta. Du behöver inte veta det. Men lova mig, svär på att du inte kommer ansluta dig till dem. Snälla, jag kan hjälpa. Du kan bo hos mig och Jasmine, eller så fixar vi en egen lägenhet till dig."

Regulus såg på sin bror, hur desperat han var över att försäkra sig om att han skulle må bra, hur ospillda tårar glänste i hans ögon. "Jag… jag vet inte vad jag ska säga."

"Säg att du inte kommer ansluta dig till dem. Du behöver inte vara på ljusets sida, du kan vara grå om du så vill, eller mörk. Men håll dig borta. Gå inte med i det här kriget. Jag vill… nej, jag behöver veta att du är säker!"

"Okej, jag lovar att inte ansluta mig till dödsätarna när jag slutat skolan", sade Regulus och svalde runt klumpen i halsen.

Sirius kastade armarna runt sin lillebror och drog in honom i en benkrossande kram. "Tack, Reggie. Tack så mycket. Om du behöver något, vad som helst, skicka en uggla. Jag kanske är fri från familjen nu, men jag vill ha dig i mitt liv. Du är min lillebror och kommer alltid vara det. Jag måste sticka, jag ska egentligen inte vara här…"

"Hur är du här?" frågar Regulus, medveten om att han inte hade någon aning. "Att ta sig in obemärkt är omöjligt… du borde inte ens kunna ta dig in på Hogwarts.

"Jag är en av marodörerna, det är klart att jag vet hur man tar sig in i slottet. Dessutom känner jag Albus. Det är lugnt", sade Sirius och himlade med ögonen, som om han var förolämpad över att Regulus tvivlade på hans färdigheter.

"Vart ska du? Vart är du påväg?"

"Just nu, hem. Jag har inte sett Jasmine på tre dagar, men jag var tvungen att prata med dig. Ta hand om dig, okej Reggie", sade Sirius och tryckte en kyss mot sin lillebrors panna innan han strök hans kind. "Jag skickar en inbjudan till bröllopet, okej?"

Med de orden försvann Sirius runt hörnet och Regulus stod kvar, stirrandes efter sin bror och försökte att inte låta tårarna komma fram. Ilsket rev han upp skjortärmen och stirrade ner på armen, stirrade på det svarta märket av en dödskalle och orm inbränt i hans skin som fortfarande var rött och irriterat. Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken och tillslut blev det för mycket och de svämmade över och rann nerför hans kinder. Det hade inte ens gått en vecka sen han följde med Bellatrix till Voldemorts ställe och fick märket. Allt som Sirius bad om var redan försent, han hade redan gjort sitt val och behövde nu leva med det, han var bara inte längre lika säker på ifall det var rätt val.

 **But you don't care  
** **You keep sticking around  
** **While I'm acting a clown  
** **You're bigger  
** **Cuz you're still here  
** **Your feet stuck to the ground  
** **Despite how silly it sounds  
** **You're bigger  
** **Than me**

Regulus såg ner på bläcket som höll på att torka på pergamentet. Lät sina ögon löpa över de snirkliga raderna som innehöll hans meddelande till sin bror. Trots att han gått med i Mörkrets herres armé så hade han inte tappat kontakten med sin bror, Sirius var självklart inte medveten om att han var en dödsätare och Regulus föredrog det på det sättet. Han ville inte att hans bror skulle veta att han ljugit för honom, att han brutit löftet om att hålla sig borta från kriget och Mörkrets herre. Allt Sirius visste var att han umgicks med kända dödsätare hela tiden, att de var hans vänner. Något som Sirius avskydde, något han inte varit blyg att berätta när de väl träffades.

I själva verket rådde han Regulus att hela tiden ta avstånd från dem, att han kunde inte hitta nya och bättre vänner. James Potter sade samma sak. Regulus hatade att erkänna det men från de få gånger han hade mött James Potter så hade han börjat gilla killen, han var ärlig och rolig. Men mest av allt så var det tydligt att han brydde sig om Sirius och såg efter honom, något Regulus själv inte hade kunnat göra ordentligt sen Sirius for till Hogwarts för sitt första år. Han var tacksam emot James för det. Han hade en känsla av att ifall situationen varit annorlunda, ifall han också blivit placerad i ett annat elevhem så hade han kunnat blivit vän med Sirius vänner, i ett annat liv hade han antagligen velat det. Som det var nu var han bara tacksam att Sirius hade någon som brydde sig.

Regulus suckade. Sirius förtjänade bättre, efter alla misstag som han gjort så vägrade Sirius ge upp hoppet om honom, fortsatte vara där och kanske var han självisk med Regulus var tacksam för den extratiden han fick med sin bror. Han var inte dum utan visste att ifall Sirius någonsin fick veta att hans lillebror var en dödsätare så skulle han bryta all kontakt, och det var något Regulus ville undvika så länge som möjligt. Han älskade trots allt fortfarande sin bror, och om han var försiktig skulle Sirius aldrig inse något och när Mörkrets herre väl vunnit så skulle han förhoppningsvis kunna rädda sin brors liv.

 **All the messed up things I do  
** **Yeah I swear I'll make'em up to you  
** **Before you go and have enough  
** **Just let me make it better  
** **I'll try to measure up  
** **I'll try to measure up to you**

Runt omkring honom var det fullständigt kaos. Förbannelser och förhäxningar flög åt alla håll, butiker stod i brand, folk irrade runt som huvudlösa kycklingar och försökte fly undan attacken medan några få modiga kämpade emot. Försökte försvara Diagongränden och dess invånare och besegra Regulus och resten av dödsätarna.

Regulus drog roat på läppen när han såg hur inkompetenta de flesta vuxna trollkarlarna var, hur de flydde för sina liv istället för att försöka överleva. Med en knyck på sin trollstav sände han iväg en sista förbannelse som tog livet av hans motståndare och tog sig snabbt an en ny. Brydde sig inte om vem det var, han sände bara iväg en förbannelse in bland mängden av kropparna medan han tog ett steg över en av kropparna som låg nertrampad på gatan. Ifall kvinnan blivit dödad av en förbannelse eller helt enkelt trampad till döds av de andra vettskrämda offren kunde han inte avgöra, men det spelade inte någon roll nu. Han sänkte ytterligare en motståndare till marken och skakade på huvudet åt sin kusin Bellatrix glädjeskada skratt som ekade genom luften och på något sätt trängde sig igenom skriken.

Han fick nästan betala för sin tillfälliga förlust av uppmärksamhet. En förbannelse svepte förbi honom rätt intill hans högra öra och han vände sig emot sin nya motståndare, sköt iväg Crucio utan att ens tänka efter. Hans motståndare undvek nätt och jämnt att bli träffad och Regulus drog efter andan, lät röken i luften fylla hans lungor och han hostade till, såg misstroget på sin bror som nu skickade iväg en ny förhäxning och det tog några sekunder innan hans hjärna insåg exakt vad som hände och i sista sekunden klev han åt sidan. Men nästa förhäxning var redan påväg och han sköt snabbt iväg sin egen och så började duellen.

De två bröderna dansade runt på gatan sköt iväg förbannelse och förhäxning efter varandra, hoppade upp på bord. Den ena medveten om att han duellerade sin storebror som sett efter honom hela hans liv, den andra omedveten om vem hans motståndare var, men fast besluten att besegra dödsätaren, se till att den blev överlämnad till dementorerna. Båda av dem började bli trötta, snubblade över skräpet och kropparna liggandes överallt på bordet, mindre och mindre kraft bakom deras förbannelser. Regulus som redan hållit på och terroriserat gränden långt innan Sirius dök upp blev allt mer oförsiktig med sina rörelser, det blandad med sin önskan om att han inte vill döda, eller ens skada sin bror blev en farlig kombination för honom. För trött för att hoppa undan för nästa förbannelser Sirius sände iväg vred han bara på huvudet och förbannelser flög förbi, men hade av bandet på hans mask som föll till marken.

Ljudet av masken som studsade ett par gånger lyckades tränga igenom resten av oljudet i gränden och de två bröderna stirrade på varandra. Sirius med en misstrogen blick som övergick till en förrådd och sedan hjärtskärande sorgsen blick såg rakt in i sin lillebror, och något sade Regulus att hans bror höll på att återuppleva sina minnen med dem tillsammans. Att hans storebror tänkte tillbaka på innan han gått med dödsätarna, innan han brutit sitt löfte, tillbaka till när de var små och betedde sig som riktiga bröder som var närmre varandra än vad man skulle kunnat tro. Det var något som Regulus själv hade gjort de senaste gångerna han sett Sirius. Stillastående stirrade de in i varandras ögon, ignorerade resten av attacken som pågick runtomkring dem.

Regulus höjde tveksamt sin trollstav, han var inte säker på vad han skulle göra nu. Skulle han följa orderna som de fått; att döda alla de hade möjlighet att döda eller skulle han följa sitt hjärta och låta Sirius gå, borde han endast förbanna sin bror. Till sin förvåning såg han sin bror sänka sin egen stav. Vad höll Sirius på med?

"Stick härifrån, ta dig i säkerhet Reggie", ropade Sirius, och Regulus drog efter andan när han hörde sorgen i sin brors röst, hörde att Sirius var nära att börja gråta. Och han hatade sig själv för han var orsaken till varför Sirius kände så. I hela sitt liv hade han bara gjort sin storebror besviken, bara gett honom hjärtesorg. I ögonvrån såg han James Potters huvud skjutas upp och stirra på honom. "Stick!"

Regulus såg på sin bror misstroget. Varför lät Sirius han komma undan. Varför gjorde inte Potter något?

"Ta dig härifrån. Attacken är praktiskt taget över. Ingen av oss två såg dig här", morrade James Potter tillslut innan han sköt iväg en förhäxning som sänkte en annan dödsätare till marken. "Det här är din enda chans och förvänta dig inte något liknande i fortsättningen. Nästa gång överlämnar vi dig till Ministeriet."

James Potters ord fick honom att fungera igen. Han skakade av sig sin chock, ignorerade den förvirrade rösten i hans huvud som inte kunde förstå varför Potter lät honom gå. Vänskapen mellan Sirius och han måste ha varit ännu starkare än Regulus trott om Potter var beredd att låta en dödsätare sticka endast för att det var en familjemedlem till Sirius. Han stapplade bakåt, erbjöd sin bror ett sorgset leende, en tacksam blick slängd åt Potters håll innan han transfererade sig från gränden. Den sista tanken han hade innan han försvann var att han i alla fall inte skulle bli inbjuden till Sirius bröllop nu, han skulle aldrig få den inbjudan Sirius lovat.

 **I'll make it up to you**

Regulus satt i sitt hem framför eldstaden och stirrade dystert in i elden. Tre dagar hade gått sen attacken i Diagongränden, sen Sirius fått reda på att han var en dödsätare. Han kunde fortfarande minnas varenda detalj solklart, minnas varje detalj. Han förundrades fortfarande över Sirius och James Potters beslut att låta honom fly.

Det var inte logiskt. De var inte ens så nära som de borde ha varit för att ett sådant val skulle rättfärdiga det. Potter hade endast gått med på det för Sirius skull och hade varnat honom för att det aldrig skulle hända igen. Men Sirius… Regulus kunde inte förstå varför. Sirius borde ha varit rasande, borde ha försöket förhäxa honom, vad som helst utan att låta honom fly. Det var inte logiskt. Det enda det gjorde var att bevisa något han vetat om sen han var nio. Att Sirius var en bättre och större man än han själv någonsin kunde och skulle vara.

Sirius hade haft sådan stor tro i honom, hade ärligt trott att han var tillräckligt stark att stå emot frestelsen att följa Mörkrets herre, stå emot sin familjs önskningar. Sirius tro i honom fick honom att börja fundera. Hade han verkligen gjort rätt val. Var hans plats bland dödsätarna, eller kunde han finna den någon annanstans i världen. Att hålla på med svartkonster och följa Mörkrets herre hade varit hans liv så länge, han hade ingen aning om vad han skulle göra ifall han inte hade den delen i sitt liv. Att ansluta sig till Mörkrets herre var en av väldigt få saker som han varit säker på i sitt liv, och pågrund av sin bror så tvivlade han nu åter igen på det. Flera gånger tidigare de senaste åren hade han övervägt ifall det var värt det, men då det tidigare bara varit mer på skämt så var hans tankar nu fullt allvarliga.

Å ena sidan så kände han att han var skyldig sin bror det. Att efter hur mycket Sirius brytt sig så borde han hedra sin brors önskningar och lämna dödsätarna. Å andra sidan så var det allt han visste. Vilken sida han än valde så skulle han göra en familjemedlem besviken, vilket val han än gör så skulle han sväva i fara… kanske skulle han bara skita i det hela, lämna landet och aldrig se tillbaka…. lika snabbt som tanken slog honom försvann den. Han visste att det inte var något allternativ. Han var tvungen att välja någon sida. Ansikten på olika personer i hans liv for genom hans tankar, vissa snabbare än andra beroende på hur viktiga de var. Det hjälpte inget, de blängde bara anklagande på honom i hans tankar och frustrerat hällde han vatten över elden så den slocknade och lämnade rummet. Kanske skulle några timmars sömn få hans tankar att klarna och hjälpa honom fatta rätt beslut.

 **But you don't care  
** **You keep sticking around  
** **While I'm acting a clown  
** **You're bigger  
** **Cuz you're still here  
** **Your feet stuck to the ground  
** **Despite how silly it sounds  
** **You're bigger  
** **Than me**

Regulus stirrade tankfullt på Krake som stod framför honom efter att ha berättat vad Mörkrets herre hade gjort och vad han tvingat Krake att göra. Ett raseri fyllde honom, han kunde känna sin ilska flöda genom hans blod och sprida sig genom hela hans kropp. Ifall han inte hade beordrat Krake att komma tillbaka så skulle han vara död nu, lämnad åt sitt öde i en grotta vid kusten, dränkt av inferier.

Han hade länge känt till Voldemorts hat för allt utom renblodiga, men att veta att Mörkrets herre tänkt döda Krake efter att han lämnat medaljongen i grottan, efter ha tvingat Krake att dricka drycken för att kontrollera att den fungerade var en ögonöppnare för honom. Påminnelsen om vad som varit så viktigt att lämna i den grottan fick Regulus att grimasera. Han kanske höll på med svartkonster, men han hade aldrig varit dum nog att ens försöka sig på vad Mörkrets herre gjort. Att skapa en horrokrux, det absolut värsta man kunde göra… han borde inte ha varit så förvånad som han varit när han insåg det.

Men det fick honom åter igen att börja fundera. Var det här rätt väg för honom, hörde han verkligen in bland dödsätarna. För varje brott de begick desto mer äcklad blev han av deras handlingar, av sina egna handlingar. Enda sen han mötte Sirius i Diagongränden och hans bror låtit honom komma undan hade han börjat tvivla på varje val han gjort, och det här blev droppen. Att se att Mörkrets herre tänkt mörda en husalf som hans anhängare tillfälligt lånat ut var den allra sista droppen som fick bägaren att flöda över. Regulus var nu helt säker på att han inte hade någon framtid inom dödsätarna. Frågan var bara vad han skulle göra nu. Att vara i Mörkrets herres tjänst var ett livsjobb, när du väl anslutit dig kunde du inte backa ut. Han ägde dig helt och hållet och du hade längre ingen fri vilja att följa din egna önskan.

Regulus började vandra fram och tillbaka, övervägde alla alternativ han hade. Han kunde stanna i sin lägenhet… men ifall han gjorde det skulle Mörkrets herre skicka någon efter honom och han skulle dö. Han kunde lämna landet och aldrig se tillbaka… men det låg inte i hans natur, han kanske var en fegis ibland men hade som regel att aldrig fly ifall det inte var absolut nödvändigt, och det var det inte nu.

Det lämnade bara två alternativ. Att stanna i Mörkrets herres tjänst eller lämna hans tjänst. Han kunde söka upp Dumbledore… men allt det skulle resultera var en envägsbiljett till Azkaban och senare en smärtsam död när Mörkrets herre hörde talas om hans bedragning. Oavsett vad han gjorde så skull han sluta upp död. Han hade verkligen försatt sig själv i trubbel den här gången. Det här var vad Sirius hade varnat honom för, han önskade bara att han varit tillräckligt klok när han var liten för att lyssna på sin brr.

"Herre. Behöver du något?" frågade Krake tveksamt och såg osäkert på Regulus som erbjöd husalfen ett vänligt leende.

"Nej Krake, jag överväger bara min framtid. Och för vad det är värt, jag hade ingen aning om vad Mörkrets herre skulle göra… vad du fick genomlida."

"Herre Regulus gav en order. Det är min uppgift å följa order. Jag kom tillbaka", kraxade Krake en aning förvirrat.

"Och jag är väldigt tacksam för det", sade Regulus med ett leende. "Men jag hade inte erbjudit dig ifall jag vetat om att han tänkt lämna dig för att dö efter att gömt sin hor… Självklart."

Regulus log triumferande. Han visste vad han skulle göra. Snabbt plockade han fram sin trollstav och hämtade ett gammalt halsband som hans mamma inte använt på flera år, hon skulle inte sakna det.

"Krake, jag vill att du beskriver medaljongen Mörkrets herre hade i detalj", beordrade han och utan några trubbel följde Krake sin herres order. För varje detalj som Krake berättade så förändrades halsbandet som låg på bordet framför dem. Blev större, gick från svart till en gulaktig ton, opalformen blev helt runt, ett snirklig S ingraverades på framsidan. Amuletten blev en berlock så den kunde öppnas. Tillslut, efter en timmes koncentrerat arbete låg en kopia på bordet utav Mörkrets herres horrokrux.

Regulus sträckte ut sin hand och plockade upp den, betraktade den från alla håll och kanter. Den var vacker, det gick inte att förneka, men om han gjorde det här så skrev han på sin egen dödsattest. Från det här fanns absolut ingen återvändo… men han ville inte leva i en värld där Mörkrets herre styrde, han visste nu att det skulle va en hemsk värld. Och om Mörkrets herre förlorade skulle han endast hamna i Azkaban. Han kunde undvika både de ödena genom att ge sig ut på det här uppdraget. Hjälpa sin bror besegra Mörkrets herre en gång för alla. Med beslutsam min fatta han sitt beslut och drog åt sig pergamentet och fjädern innan han snabbt krafsade ner sitt meddelande:

 _Till Mörkrets herre.  
_ _Jag vet att jag kommer vara död långt innan du läser detta, men jag vill att du ska veta att det var jag som upptäckte din hemlighet. Jag har stulit den riktiga horrokruxen och har för avsikt att förstöra den så snart jag kan. Jag går döden till mötes i förhoppningen om att den dag du möter din like, kommer du återigen att vara dödlig.  
_ _R.A.B_

Med ett djupt andetag vek han pergamentbiten på mitten, lade den inuti medaljongen och stängde den innan han vände sig mot sin husalf.

"Krake, jag vill att du tar mig till grottan. Ta mig dit Mörkrets herre tog dig", sade han i en stadig röst och ignorerade husalfens skrämda min. Det var dags att börja avsluta Mörkrets herre regim.

 **Just bigger than me**

Regulus stod i grottan med Krake bredvid sig framför skålen fylld med drycken som förgiftade ens tankar. Fick dig att återuppliva dina värsta minnen. Den falska medaljongen låg på kanten av skålen och allt runt om dem var onaturligt tyst. Med darrande hand sträckte Regulus fram sin hand och fyllde koppen med drycken.

"Kom ihåg Krake, du får inte dricka det själv och du måste få mig att dricka allt så vi kan byta ut medaljongerna. Det är en order, oavsett vad du hör mig säga", sade Regulus bestämt innan han snabbt svepte den första koppen och grimaserade en aning.

Smaken var inte direkt illa, men det var inte heller något han skulle erbjuda sig att dricka. Med en axelryckning fyllde han på koppen och drack innehållet lika snabbt som den innan. För varje klunk han tog desto mer kunde han känna hur hans medvetande blev mindre och mindre, grottan runt om honom försvann och ersattes av syner från hans barndom, han kunde se sina föräldrar bråka, se Sirius åka iväg till Hogwarts, se sig själv ignorera sin bror, förolämpa sin bror framför sin vänner och ignorera skammen som fyllde honom över det. Han kunde se sig själv gå med dödsätarna, mörda folk i Mörkrets herres namn… varje fel beslut han tagit i sitt liv återspeglades framför honom och blev värre för varje minne.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän han bönade om att det skulle sluta, att allt skulle vara över. Han ville inte påminnas om sina misstag, ville inte se dem igen. Han bönade om att få dö, bad Krake om att avsluta hans lidande, men allt husalfen gjorde var att fortsätta tvinga i honom drycken. Kopp efter kopp. Tills det plötsligt var över, det fanns ingen mer dryck att ge honom. Som genom en dimma hörde han klinket av när Krake släppte ner den falska medaljongen i skålen, bytte ut den mot horrokruxen. Mödosamt så drog sig Regulus upp på fötterna, viftade frånvarande med sin trollstav utan att ha någon tanke på vad han gjorde. Han undrade långt bak i sitt huvud i fall det var han som fyllde på skålen med den hemska trolldrycken, eller ifall den fyllde på sig själv.

"Vatten… jag b-behöver… v-vatten", flämtade han fram och stapplade ner mot vattnet, han kunde känna hur Krake försökte hålla tillbaka honom, kunde se husalfens mun röra sig men han kunde inte uppfatta något av orden som kom ut genom hans mun. Han behövde vatten, ifall han bara fick vatten så skulle allt lösa sig. Han skulle förstå vad Krake försökte säga. Så bestämt kämpade han sig ner till vattnet, sänkte ner händerna och drank girigt den mörka substansen. Det var som om någon plötsligt hade skruvat upp volymen, han kunde åter igen höra allt runt om honom.

"Nej herre Regulus. Du kan inte röra vattnet. De tar dig!" tjöt Krake desperat och i samma ögonblick kunde Regulus se kropparna som nu började krypa upp på den lilla ön, som var påväg emot dem. Någon, eller kanske skulle man kalla det något nu, grep tag i hans handleder och han slog snabbt undan dem. Men det var meningslöst, de var över honom, började dra ner honom mot vattnet.

"Krake ge dig iväg!" skrek han upp mot den vettskrämda husalfen som fortfarande stod på toppen av ön.

"Inte utan herre Regulus", protesterade Krake som försökte ta sig närmare.

"Det är okej. Jag gör det här för allas bästa, gör det för Sirius skull. Jag är skyldig…", Regulus försvann ner under vattnet och bestämt simmade han uppåt mot ytan, undvek händerna som sträckte sig efter honom. Hans huvud bröt tillslut vattenytan. "…jag är skyldig Sirius det. Det här är för hans skull. Ta medaljongen och förstör den, se till att den blir förstörd. Det är livsviktigt", åter igen drogs han ner under ytan och han slog till inferien som försökte dra ner honom och simmade återigen upp, det här var hans sista chans. Han visste det, hans lungor brände med bristen av syre, hans lemmar blev tyngre och tyngre. "Krake, det är en order. Förstör medaljongen och ger inte upp förrän det är försent. Stick nu och berätta inte för någon om det här."

Hans sista syn innan han en sista gång blev nerdragen under ytan var Krakes krossade min innan han försvann. Nästa sekund var Regulus under i det mörka vattnet och inferierna drog honom längre och längre ner under vattnet. Han skulle dö här, ingen skulle någonsin få veta att det här blev hans kropps viloplats. Hans föräldrar skulle sörja honom och Sirius skulle säkert tro att han blev dödad medan han attackerade något ställe, eller dödad av dödsätare för att han bestämde sig för att dra sig ut. Om han skulle få vara självisk nog att få önska något, så skulle det vara att Sirius skulle få veta sanningen om vad han gjorde.

Han öppnade sin mun och lät vattnet flöda in i hans lungor. Han hade gjort många dumma val i sitt liv, men han var glad att han kunde avsluta sitt liv på det här sättet. Genom att hjälpa världen. Regulus sista tanke var att han åtminstone nu var den bror som Sirius förtjänade. Han var en bättre människa och han hade blivit en bättre man. Han kunde aldrig ha blivit en lika bra man som sin storebror, men det här var hans försök till det och om han fick säga det själv så var det ett ganska bra försök. Sirius skulle äntligen kunna se på honom och vara stolt över sin lillebror.

* * *

 **AN** : Så det här var den här fanficen. Det var väldigt intressant att få skriva om Regulus eftersom vi inte vet så mycket om honom och jag hoppas att jag gjorde hans karaktär rättvisa. Jag har aldrig trott att han varit ond, bara förlorad så att säga, som om han inte riktigt vet vad han vill. Men han är inte heller en hjälte, vilket är varför jag tog med att han faktiskt dödar folk och utövar svartkonster.

När det gäller Krake så fick jag tanken medan jag skrev det här att anledningen till varför Krake avskyr Sirius så mycket är för att han anser att det är Sirius fel att Regulus är död. Vi vet alla att Krake älskade Regulus… och jag vet inte, tanken om att Regulus kanske gick emot Voldemort för Sirius skull slog mig, och pågrund utav det så dog han och Krake vet det. Så därför beskyller han Sirius för Regulus död och behandlar honom som han gör.

Tack för att ni tog er tid att läsa det här och jag hoppas att ni gillade det


End file.
